


mozaik

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, UN Assembly
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang lain memukul Belarus hingga pecah. Namun America adalah nation yang suka menyusun mozaik kaca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mozaik

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : General.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon, UN Assembly-setting.

_(Yang lain memukul Belarus hingga pecah. Namun America adalah nation yang suka menyusun mozaik kaca.)_

* * *

Suasana hening itu kemudian disela. Belarus yang berdiri, kemudian mengangkat tangan dan bersuara, "Perwakilan Eurasia punya gagasan."

Australia dan England berpandangan. Berjarak beberapa orang, Canada mengangguk, Germany mengiyakan juga tanpa melihat ke arah pembicara. Dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya. Di sisi lain America hanya mengangguk pula, sementara Spain tampak serius ingin mendengarkan. Berpangku tangan dan memandang. Sama seperti Hungary di barisan ketiga, yang berdampingan dengan China juga Mexico.

"Bagus sekali, Nona Belarus," France mengiyakan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tak kusangka kau yang akan bersuara. Silakan, silakan. Aku yakin kau akan punya ide yang lebih baik daripada yang kami duga."

"Tapi kau tidak akan memaksakan apapun, bukan?" England menyilangkan tangannya lalu menyandarkan punggung. Salah satu kakinya terangkat dan tangannya pun membenarkan letak mikrofon yang tersisip di tepian jasnya, "Ya, katakanlah. O, maaf, jangan tersinggung, jangan mengira aku sedang menyindir bosmu. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama meskipun America yang berdiri sekarang."

"Oou, England, kau kedengaran sarkas sekali." France terkekeh. Terdengar sedikit mengganggu bagi keheningan intens yang tadi sempat menyelubungi ruangan.

"Apa wajahku terlihat menyebalkan?" England mendengus. "Bukankah itu sebutan untuk wajahmu sendiri?"

"Ou, ou, kasarnya. Nona Belarus hanya ingin menyampaikan gagasannya, kenapa kau meremehkan?"

"Kau yang menyebutnya, France. Bukan aku."

" _Angleterre,_ diamlah. Nona Belarus, aku tahu kau tersinggung karena England masih mengkritik cara-cara pemerintahanmu yang seharusnya bukan urusan kami, tetapi itu tidak menghalangimu untuk beropini. Ayo, ucapkanlah. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya." Dia tersenyum sebentar, sedikit miring, tapi dia tak melanjutkan lagi setelah itu.

Belarus menarik napas. Wajahnya terlihat dingin sesaat. Dia melempar pandangan pada America dan Ukraine, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang membalas permohonan dari tatapannya. Dia memastikan dirinya mampu—berdehem keras—sebelum akhirnya berkata-kata.

"Kesetaraan peranan di dunia global berarti kesetaraan hasil. Banyak hal yang patut diperjuangkan di ranah yang berhubungan dengan wanita. Kadang ada banyak akses yang memang bisa dijamah kaum maskulin, namun dengan sifat natural wanita, beberapa pendekatan bisa dilakukan untuk mencapai hasil maksimal. Misalnya, ada beberapa tempat di Afrika yang sangat terpencil dan mereka kadang-kadang takut terhadap relawan asing. Sedangkan tugas utama yang harus kita penuhi adalah kesetaraan gender, kemajuan sektor pendidikan untuk wanita, dan pemerataan hak bagi wanita pula.

Dalam mengirim relawan, utamakan wanita agar pendekatan yang dilakukan bisa lebih mudah dan menghilangkan pembatas. Dengan adanya hal ini, semuanya pun harus berpangkal di Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa. Penyetaraan gender bisa dimulai dengan penunjukan lebih banyak perencana wanita. Wanita dan laki-laki diciptakan setara, manusia perempuan dan lelaki lahir dengan cara yang sama, dengan keadaan yang sama—namun mereka hidup dengan tugas, sifat, dan ide natural yang berbeda, yang masing-masing bekerja dalam bidang khususnya masing-masing. Tujuan A bisa dicapai melalui jalan A, yang diciptakan untuk kendaraan A."

Hening kembali. Beberapa mengangguk.

England menoleh pada rekan yang berjarak beberapa orang darinya, "Japan, kau menyimaknya?"

"Sudah masuk dalam dokumen, England- _san_."

Belarus tak menunggu seorang pun untuk mengizinkannya duduk.

* * *

Seychelles meninggalkan meja bersama Macau dan Hong Kong. Barangkali ke toilet, namun tak secuil pun hal itu termasuk sebagai urusan Belarus. Russia masih di bangkunya berikut pula Lithuania dan Poland, juga kakak perempuan tertuanya. Belarus merasa tak punya alasan untuk pergi.

Di seberang, England, France, America, Canada, serta China sedang membahas sesuatu. Sesekali Russia ikut, dan turut memegang kumpulan kertas yang baru saja dicetak Japan melalui  _portable printer_ -nya yang Belarus rasa cukup lucu dengan ukuran mini dan warna silvernya, dan ukurannya sangat tipis—jauh daripada yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

Korea, sebagai  _nation_  yang dalam periode ini berposisi cukup khusus karena orang dari negaranya menjabat sekretaris jenderal, nampak tak peduli atas apapun dan sibuk bermain lego yang diselundupkan Denmark diam-diam ke dalam ruangan. Ada Australia juga di sana. Belarus memutar bola mata. Kelompok itu adalah kelompok terakhir yang akan dia masuki jika dia kehabisan cara untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga jadwal rapat selesai.

Kelompok utama PBB tampak mulai membubarkan diri. Pertama Russia, lalu Canada sedikit menjauh, kembali ke tempat duduknya, hingga akhirnya England dan America sama-sama mengangguk. Belarus pun membuka laptop dan mencoba mencari apapun hal yang bisa membuat rasa bosannya luntur. Meski akhirnya dia menemukannya di permainan kartu paling sederhana.

"Hai." Lalu bunyi gusrak-gusrak kertas. "Oops."

Belarus melirik lewat ujung mata, sekilas. Si penyapa berdiri lagi setelah mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya yang berhamburan di lantai.

Wanita itu menutup laptopnya. "America. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang baik."

"Seperti yang kaulihat," America membolak-balik kertas yang sebagian besar telah kumal itu. Kacamatanya melorot, namun nampaknya itu bukan masalah besar. "Kami sudah menetapkan—"

"Dan opiniku berada di nomor sembilan belas dari dua puluh pasal keputusan. Itu jika aku beruntung. Mungkin kedua puluh. Atau malah, dua puluh satu."

"Bukan, haaa, jangan berpikiran seperti itu," America mengambil tangan Belarus lalu meletakkan kertas-kertas barusan di sana, "memang, bukan nomor satu, tapi bukan pula artinya opinimu dikeluarkan. Maksudnya, bukan prioritas. Lima tujuan teratas akan disegerakan."

"Dan biar kutebak," Belarus mengangkat bahu. "Opiniku nomor enam. Tenang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Bukaaan," America membalikkan kertas itu dengan tak sabar, lalu menunjuk ke salah satu bagian, di tengah-tengah kumpulan, "nomor tujuh."

Belarus merapikan lagi semuanya. Dia genggam kertas itu untuk kemudian dia letakkan di atas  _netbook_  birunya. Dia lupa sesuatu. Ponsel. Tapi tidak, dia tidak melupakan si pembicara, "Terima kasih. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh berhenti berpendapat lain kali meski aku mendapatkan hal ini saat ini, kau akan bilang begitu, bukan? Tapi—"

"Tapi, kautahu sesuatu, tidak?" America dengan tergesa menarik kursi yang kosong, bekas ditempati Georgia, "Ada NGO baru di Amerika Serikat. Didanai oleh seorang bilyuner terkenal. Organisasi ini akan bergerak di Afrika dan memajukan sektor-sektor tertinggal dan memaksimalkan peran-peran daerah tertinggal. Aku tertarik dengan idemu. Mungkin gagasanmu tidak bisa langsung diimplementasikan oleh PBB tapi aku berniat memakainya sebagai prioritas di organisasi yang sedang menyusun program ini."

Belarus berhenti mengubek-ubek tasnya. Dia mendongak memandang si lawan bicara. "Lalu?" kepalanya sedikit miring.

"Ayo bekerja sama!" America memegang kedua bahunya lalu mengguncangnya. "Kau akan kuajak ke organisasi itu dan menjadi mesin ide! Tentu saja kau juga bisa turun tangan!"

Mata Belarus mengerjap cepat. "Ber ... gabung, maksudmu?"

"Ya!" America langsung mengacak rambut Belarus. "Bagaimana, ide yang bagus, bukan?"

"A-akan kupikirkan," Belarus meraba-raba saku roknya, namun ponselnya tak kunjung dia temukan juga.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir, cukup bilang 'ya' saja! Aku akan membiayai transportasimu setiap kali kau dibutuhkan!"

"America—"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya?" lelaki itu mendusak sambil lagi-lagi mengguncang bahu Belarus.

Belarus mengembuskan napas berat. "Baiklah."

"Nah, harusnya memang begitu!" America menepuk pundaknya. "Kautahu, aku memang suka menyusun mozaik dari cermin yang pecah. Jadi, ya, temui aku di lobi segera setelah pertemuan untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut, siap?"

Belarus mengerutkan kening. Saat ia membuka mulut, America sudah melesat pergi.

Mozaik.  _Apa-apaan lelaki itu_. Tapi Belarus hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng cuek. Pertemuan dengan America setelah selesai nanti tidak akan merepotkan, ia bisa membacanya. Apalagi lelaki itu tak pernah pelit membayari makanan setiap kali ada pertemuan empat mata. Semua ide ini baik.

Kembali dia mencari harta berharganya yang hilang.

"Nat, terima kasih," suara kakak perempuannya dari balik punggung. "Aku sudah menemukan foto dokumennya. Punyaku memang terhapus, ternyata. Untung masih ada  _scan_ -nya di ponselmu."

"... Oh ..."

Setelah menerima ponselnya kembali, Belarus memandangi layar hitamnya. Ada dirinya.  _Mozaik, mozaik._ Dia menggaungkannya kembali di dalam kepala lalu memandangi matanya sendiri.

_Maksudnya apa?_

**end**.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: terinspirasi dari salah satu berita di laman depan berita PBB: "Security Council renews commitment to landmark resolution on women, peace, and security." tapi tentu aja isinya beda banget hahaha. lagian ini modifikasi, kok, karena aslinya Belarus kan ngga masuk dewan keamanan PBB (bahkan bukan anggota non-permanen juga), he he he
> 
> (Dewan Keamanan PBB, fyi, kan China, France, Russia, UK, US. anggota non-permanen, yang dipilih setiap dua tahun oleh Majelis Umum PBB: Angola, Chad, Chile, Jordan, Lithuania, Malaysia, New Zealand, Nigeria, Spain, Venezuela)
> 
> dan omongan Belarus ... pure pikiranku sendiri hehe O(-(
> 
> plus ... kalo belum ngerti apa yang dibicarakan France dan England di bagian awal, aku sarankan cari tahulah tentang Alexander Lukashenko dan cara pemerintahannya. dia sudah berkuasa di Belarus selama 21 tahun, dan Oktober ini dia (kemungkinan besar) memenangkan pemilu lagi. aku ga akan berkomentar tentang cara dia memerintah, karena takut bias, jadi silakan kalian cari tahu dan simpulkan sendiri, he he he he.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> p.s.: paham kan omongan alfie? ya hehe belarus adalah kaca yang 'dipecahkan' tapi kaca yang pecah bukan berarti sampah, kan? kan bisa jadi mozaik kalo dimanfaatin 8Db (and yes, we can relate this to real-life, cant we? sesuatu yang hancur masih bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik, kok XD)


End file.
